Roaming traffic contributes a significant percentage of an operator's revenue and even a better percentage of the operator's margin. With increasing competition and regulatory control, operators are being more pressured to increase their roaming revenue. As the global mobile roaming market business model is evolving, the industry understands the strategic importance of roaming to operator's revenues and profit margins and is adapting various newly proposed regulations. The operators understand that they must develop strategies for driving the number of roamers and roaming usage, while lowering tariff rates. Mostly, the roaming revenue is contributed by voice calls based revenue and less revenue contribution is due to data services. Around 70% of global mobile data users do not use data services when on roaming. Hence, data roaming is currently underutilized by a factor of 25 times despite significant uptake with much reduced retail pricing and 10% increase of data roamers.
This situation would is exacerbated with the increasing adoption of smartphone and 4 G technologies. Data roaming is still the primary source of customer complaints and comprehension as it is difficult to count volume of data usage on smartphone applications given the variety of the background running usage; while voice and messaging can be easily controlled and understood by the customers via CDRs.
Gone are the days when data usage used to be a luxury option. Now, it is a necessity of everyday use of mobile phone. In fact, it is the essence of keeping in touch these days given the popular adoption of social media platforms. It is also an increasingly important source of exchanging valuable information and conducting e-commerce.
In accordance with the foregoing, there is a need in the art of a system, a method, for creating a solution that gives an operator the ways to leverage the ecosystem of partnering operators to enable a user use data services while roaming, at competitive rates, with the aim of simplifying user's experience and maximizing roaming revenue for participating operators.